


This is my love

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, Baekhyun being cuddly, Baekhyun is just so much like a cat Kyungsoo is confused, DoBaek, Fluff, Kyungsoo just wants to read a book damnit, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun is basically a cat, and no one can convince Kyungsoo otherwise.See also: Baekhyun is clingy and Kyungsoo just wants to read a book.





	This is my love

Baekhyun is at least 5% cat, and no one can convince Kyungsoo otherwise. His suspicions are further supported when Baekhyun walks into their living room and stretches, shirt hiking up to reveal his stomach, and yawns before ruffling a hand through his own hair and flopping on the couch. Not even a second later he’s crawling over to Kyungsoo and stretching out on his lap, yawning some more.

“Sleepy?” Kyungsoo asks, scratching the back of his head. Baekhyun hums and turns to nuzzle Kyungsoo’s belly with his face, accidentally rolling over Kyungsoo’s sensitive area and arousing a yelp from him. “Please be careful,” Kyungsoo manages as Baekhyun gets settled. Baekhyun’s legs are stretched out on the couch and his head is resting on Kyungsoo’s lap. “How was your nap?”

“‘S okay,” Baekhyun mumbles into Kyungsoo’s tummy. “I wanna sleep more.”

“Of course you do.” He’s definitely part cat. There’s no other explanation for the ridiculous amount of hours Baekhyun spends sleeping and lazing about. Kyungsoo stays quiet to let Baekhyun rest and continues to read the book he’d been looking at for the past hour, leaning his arm on Baekhyun’s shoulder so he doesn’t get tired. With his left hand he continues to pet Baekhyun’s hair, running his fingers through the strands absent-mindedly as he immerses himself in the story. 

Eventually, Baekhyun turns and Kyungsoo is forced to hold the book up above him (or else lean the book straight on Baekhyun’s face.) Baekhyun stretches again in Kyungsoo’s lap and hums, then makes a sound at Kyungsoo to get his attention. And it’s not like Kyungsoo doesn’t get this wordless form of communication, but he’s way too into the chapter to look away. So he ignores Baekhyun and instead pats him on the head to satiate him. 

Displeased, Baekhyun makes a sound again, but louder. Kyungsoo doesn’t respond. So Baekhyun resorts to what Kyungsoo thinks is the most cat-thing he could ever do. He takes his hand, reaches up, and pushes Kyungsoo’s face to get his attention.

“Ow--Baekhyun, what--”

“Stop ignoring me,” Baekhyun whines. 

Kyungsoo sighs and puts the book to the side. “Okay, fine. What do you want?”

“I just want you to love me.”

“I already love you.”

“But I want you to _really_ love me.”

Kyungsoo bends down and kisses Baekhyun on the forehead. “Like this?” Another kiss on his cheek. “Or like this?” He makes his way all over Baekhyun’s face, on his nose, on his eyelids, on his chin. “What about…” Kyungsoo presses his lips on Baekhyun’s slowly and sweetly. He lingers there for a long moment, longer than necessary to get his point across, and pulls back a fraction of an inch to whisper, “...this?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun murmurs. His eyes are closed, and Kyungsoo feels his stomach flip at the sight. When Baekhyun reaches up to put his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, he lets him. And when Baekhyun moves the distance to put his lips on Kyungsoo’s jaw and kiss slowly, leisurely, Kyungsoo breathes out slowly and forgets his book, and the story he was into, until his mind is filled only with Baekhyun, and the feeling of his lips on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not at all where this story was supposed to go haha. I sat down with the full intent to write something else and then at the first line everything fell into this. Oh well. I don't write Baeksoo, Baeksoo writes itself.
> 
> But ye. Here's the Baeksoo of the day! It had to be short because I'm leaving in, like, five minutes to go hang out with a friend. Maybe I'll write another when I get back... that idea I had that I was supposed to write DOES deserve completion so... we'll see.


End file.
